Você é a música em mim SBMM JPLE
by Mandy Evans
Summary: Volta às fanfics James faz festa surpresa Lily topa Como será que vai acontecer isso? Baseado em "You are the music in me" de High School Musical.


Você é a Música em Mim

Você é a Música em Mim

Olá... Decidi escrever uma fanfic songfic de novo, mas como eu era horrível.

Em escrever a songfic de antes, li algumas e decidi tentar criar outra melhor.

E eu esquecia de publicar uma tabela FIXA pros personagens

Harry Potter e High School Musical NÃO me pertencem e eu não ganho dinheiro

Com o que escrevo.

Troy Bolton -- James Potter

Gabriella Montez - Lily Evans

Sharpay Evans -- Narcisa Black

Ryan Evans -- Lúcio Malfoy

Chad Danforth -- Sirius Black

Taylor -- Andrômeda Black

Zeke -- Remo Lupin

Martha -- Marlene McKinnon

Jason -- Pedro Pettigrew

--Você é a música em mim!--

Lily estava pensando com seus botões em James Potter... Como ele era mágico e a fazia sorrir o tempo todo mesmo quando estava brava com ele...

**Na na na na**

**Na na na na, éé.**

**Você é a música em mim,**

Era só de pensar nele que já aparecia os óculos e os cabelos bagunçados... Será que eles nunca ficariam arrumados? Ela teria um grande trabalho antes de apresentar ele pros pais... Com certeza teria

**Você conhece as palavras "era uma vez"**

**Elas te fazem ouvir?**

**Tem uma razão.**

James como sempre estava andando com seus amigos, mas ainda não tinha visto a prima de Sirius, Andrômeda... Ela tinha dito pra Lily que daria umas aulas de "como suportar os marotos sem querer matar eles..." e hoje seria a sua primeira aula...

**Quando você sonha, você tem uma chance pra encontrar.**

**Um pouco de risada ou felicidade para sempre**

A cor do rosto de Sirius havia desaparecido quando viu o ser ruivinho, só continuou andando por que Remo Lopes e Pedro o havia empurrado pra fora dos jardins que levavam a piscina, desaparecendo de vista do casal apaixonado...

**Você é a harmonia, pra melodia,**

**Que está ecoando dentro da minha cabeça.**

**Uma única voz**

**(única voz)**

**Acima de ruídos,**

**Como um amigo comum.**

- Onde vocês estavam indo?-disse Lily sorrindo, abraçando o namorado que colocava a mão sobre a sua cintura.

- Vocês? Está falando de Sirius, Remo, Pedro e eu? – disse James abraçando mais forte

-Sim, eu estou falando dos quatro - sorria dando um selinho nele.

-Em lugar algum! – disse James que começava a ficar vermelho... Ele definitivamente NÃO sabe mentir.

-Sei Sei! – disse Lily pensando "se não quer dizer é surpresa... huuum" – Levanta essa mão!

**Hum, você está me puxando.**

**Quando eu ouço minha música favorita**

**Eu sei que nós nos pertencemos,**

**Oh, você é a música em mim!**

Eles tinham passado por quase todo jardim, Lily ainda estava tentando extrair informações de James ainda sem muito sucesso.

- Estou te levando pro L.S.P.O.M. – disse James abraçado a Lily fortemente, quase matando a coitada.

-L.S.P.O.M? O que é isso? – disse Lily reconhecendo o caminho... Sempre via Sirius com sua discrição MARAVILHOSA indo pra lá... Sempre acompanhado de alguma garota.

-Lugar Secreto Para Os Marotos – disse explicando, passando a mão numa árvore gigante, a árvore se abriu e dentro poderiam ver um caminho que com certeza levaria a algum lugar.

**Ela vive em todos nós,**

**E nos trouxe aqui, por que...**

**Você é a música em mim!**

O Lugar Secreto Para Os Marotos era um "quartel-general super secreto" e depois do longo caminho viam uma casinha com um jeito simpático, abrindo a porta. Lily ouvia atentamente... Com certeza Andrômeda estava aqui... Ela toca muito bem o piano e ela não acreditava que Andrômeda tocava AQUELA música...

-**Na Na Na Na, oh, na na na, yeah yeah... Você é a música em mim!** – começou a cantar baixinho Lily.

Enquanto ela estava cantando, estava se lembrando de como ela e James se conheceram... Ele era tão irritante, mas mesmo assim tinha algo nela que insistia em dizer "vocês vão ficar juntos".

-**É como se eu te conhecesse**

**Antes de nos encontrarmos,**

**(Antes de nos encontrarmos!)**

**Não Posso explicar isso, não tem nome.**

**(sem nome para isso!)** – disse Lily pensando.

-Amor, Lily, Amor – disse James depositando um beijo na bochecha de Lily a levando pra uma sala, que tinha piano, Andrômeda, Marlene e Os marotos dentro fazendo Lily quase perder a respiração.

-O que vocês estão fazendo Aqui??- Surpresa com a presença de todos.

**E isso foi fácil**

**(tão fácil)**

**Porque você vê o real em mim**

**Eu vejo.**

-Estamos aqui comemorando o aniversário de uma ruivinha do nosso ano que por sinal faz aniversário de namoro e de vida ao mesmo tempo – disse Marlene sorrindo

Sirius tinha abraçado Marlene por trás, mas tinha levado um belo golpe na boca do estômago.

-EI!! Ai Marlene! Isso dói! –disse ele choramingando – Aliás, eu roubei o seu diário pra isso, Evans!

-COMO É QUE É?!

**Como eu, **

**Você entendeu,**

**E isso é mais do que sempre soube...**

**Escutar sua voz**

**(Escutar sua voz)**

**Acima de qualquer ruído,**

**E eu sei,**

**Eu não estou sozinho!**

-Andrômeda... Essa música seria aquela que eu falei que curtia??- disse Lily depois de ter jogado Sirius no chão – diz que é... Eu nunca me engano!

-Pra que você quer que eu responda se você já disse que nunca se engana – disse Andrômeda sorrindo enquanto continuava tocando, ganhando um abraço.

-**Quando eu ouço minha música favorita**

**Eu sei que nós nos pertencemos,**

**Oh, você é a música em mim!**

**Ela vive em todos nós**

**E nos trouxe...** – disse James sorrindo pra Lily enquanto colocava a ruivinha em cima do piano.

**Aqui porque,**

**Você é a música em mim!**

**Cantamos juntos assim, **

**Porque nós podemos cantar o que sentimos**

**(o que sentimos)**

**Sem medo de errar...**

**Oh Yeah...**

Todos os presentes na sala começaram a fazer coro com James

-**Quando eu ouço minha música favorita**

**Eu sei que nós nos pertencemos,**

**Você é a música em mim!**

**Ela vive em todos nós**

**E nos trouxe pra cá por que...**

**Você é a música em mim!**

**Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na**

Lily fez questão de cantar a última frase enquanto Marlene trazia o bolo, Lily olhou pro amado e falou calmamente...

**-Você é a música em mim!**

Ganhou um beijo por isso...

- Nota da Autora –

Pouco dialogo... Mas eu tentei né gente?

Beijos Até a próxima!

Mandy Evans


End file.
